


[Art] Привиденческая серия

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Animated GIFs, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: АУ, где Берти - призрак.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	1. Берти-привидение!

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/UJJ5)


	2. Убойный галстук




	3. Мудрость Шекспира




End file.
